I aka Silver moon
by Funny Purpule American Fr
Summary: I'll give you one when i thought up a good sum.
1. Default Chapter

Silver Moon  
  
There is a legend, buried deep in every culture, and by every, I do mean EVERY. Even the peaceful Namekians, or the Earthlings, who have never made contact with space, have it. They might not acknowledge it in their everyday life...  
  
But it's there.  
  
A bit differently perhaps, but there. The story of unimaginable powers controlling the universe. They named them gods and goddess. They ruled over the elements, it being an extension of their bodies, using it for either good or bad.  
  
On planets where there has been contact with the Net, as the space folk like to call it, bigger parts of the myth remain. Sorry, let me correct myself. Youngsters think it's a myth. But their elders know, and some of those who can, remember that it's the truth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The silver moon shone down on the clear lake. A dark figure stood on the rock in the middle. Her long ebony hair brushed her angles as the wind gently hummed tunes of the unknown.  
  
"Unlucky ring Traveling from hand to hand,"  
  
The water rippled around her as she began to chant.  
  
"Did you hear something?"  
  
Goten whispered to his friend as they knelt in the bushes. He shook his head.  
  
"Must've been the wind..." He muttered.  
  
They were about to pull off the most ingenious prank ever. Trunks frowned as he concentrated. But his ear twitched as it caught a sound.  
  
"Black cat brings The star-crossed eye of the past."  
  
They looked at each other. Their faces became paler than the goddess that sat in the sky. That voice was like their fears.  
  
"Twelve goddesses, Buried deep in cosmos' heart,"  
  
They pulled the bushes away and saw the witch standing there. Her massive hair covered her face as she looked down.  
  
"One god, Shall not let them part.  
  
He shall come forth And reveal the secrets of unknown."  
  
Trunks and Goten were shaking by now, as they watched the water swirl and bobble around the woman.  
  
She chuckled.  
  
"Tell Vegeta that it's time to die, BOYS!!!"  
  
She looked up, her eyes pulsing with a crimson light.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!"  
  
Fear ran down their spines, like a cold rush of water on a hot summers day that the prince poured on them. They ran as they have never ran before, their ears ringing with her cackling laughter, echoing in the forest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2 Tornado

Gohan opened a sleepy eye. What the hell?  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!"  
  
"KAKAROTT!!!! YOU STINKIN', NO GOOD COWARD!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!"  
  
The Z senshi one by one appeared in their doorways, yawning wide-eyed at the early morning show.  
  
Vegeta was in the middle of choking Goku on the floor, a vein almost popping.  
  
"But...choke...Vegeta...I..didn't.."  
  
"Yes you did you, you-"  
  
"Vegeta! What are you doing?"  
  
"What does it look like woman? I'm killing Kakarott for daring to enter our room!"  
  
Gohan and Piccolo immediately jumped on the two, trying to separate them.  
  
They had invited everyone for a get-together sleepover like thing.  
  
Bulma frowned. "Sigh I should have known."  
  
````````` After breakfast (Outside)```````  
  
"Bulma, I'm starting to worry. Where could those two have gone?"  
  
"I don't know. Trunks and Goten never did this before."  
  
"Come on, they are probably pulling another prank." 18 tried to reassure the two other women. "Besides, they have saiyan blood running through their veins, what bad could come to them?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know, but I just have this bad feeling. A very bad feeling. A mother knows." Chi-chi trembled.  
  
Goku and Vegeta came out of Capsule Corp. apparently finished with their breakfast.  
  
"Vegeta, please, don't kill me. I'm sorry, 'kay?"  
  
The prince only frowned.  
  
"Usson meg a menyku, akkora mint egy malomko!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I just put a curse on you, dimwit."  
  
Chi-chi rolled her eyes. "Oh Vegeta please, there are no such things as curses!"  
  
"But there are wish granting dragons, evil wizards that bring back monsters from the beginning of time and your husband is back from the dead for the second or third time?"  
  
"He's right! I AM cursed!!!"  
  
Krillin winced inwardly.  
  
"Oh Goku, come on, how could he put a curse on you? He's not even a wizard!"  
  
A strange gust started to blow. It carried the prince's flame like hair to the side. He slowly turned around. A devilish smirk appeared on his face.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
The branch of the nearby tree broke as the leaves rattled even more. The burst of air howled and beat against the windows. Unearthly darkness came over the earth.  
  
"What the?" Yamacha stammered.  
  
The wind grew a hand and swept them up.  
  
"AAAAAH!!! Vegeta, if you did this I swear I'm going to kill you!"  
  
"But I didn't!"  
  
"Hi, dad!"  
  
"Hi Trunks' dad!"  
  
"Trunks? Goten? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Looooong story..." 


	3. Chapter 3

"So what's that looong story?" Chi-chi asked with her hands on her hips.  
  
Vegeta gave the ten year-olds an evil smirk. "Yes boys, I think we ought to know."  
  
The two looked at each other.  
  
"Well, we wanted to pull a prank last night."  
  
The blue-haired genius rolled her also blue eyes.  
  
"Tell us something we don't know."  
  
Goten gulped as his eyes widened considerably.  
  
"There was a lady there who was saying all sorts of funny things and she had big hair and the water started to bubble around her and she had big hair and when she looked at us her eyes were all red and she had lotsa lotsa big hair and she said that we should tell Trunks' dad it's time to die and she had big hair and we got scared and ran away but she had big hair and the wind swept us up and then we got very sleepy and when we woke up we saw the wind take you too and now we told you how she had big hair, lots of big, big hair and everything."  
  
The other child raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Uhh..."  
  
"Did I mention she had big hair?"  
  
Then suddenly it was dark. (As if the world had had enough of Goten's 'big hair' speech.) It was darker than the eyes of our beloved saiyans, darker than space, darker than chaos itself. It was blackness.  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
They all fell towards the ground suddenly.  
  
"Uh!"  
  
*Thud! *  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Uph!"  
  
"Well, that wasn't exactly a smooth landing." Gohan rubbed his sore behind.  
  
"Guys, I don't think we are on Earth anymore."  
  
"Goku's right, this is defiantly not earth, the gravity is too heavy." Piccolo's gruff voice came from behind.  
  
Bulma had been caught by her prince who somehow managed to land on his feet.  
  
"Vegeta honey, you can put me down now."  
  
"I'm sorry lady, but I do not think we have met before."  
  
They all looked at Vegeta. Or, at least whom they thought was Vegeta.  
  
But know that they looked at him...  
  
He wore gray fabric pants, with a richly decorated purple spandex long- sleeves. A brown cape reaching down to his ankles gently blew in the wind. He held a handsomely carved staff in his left hand and they noticed he only had a leather glove on his right. He was also a half a head taller than our prince.  
  
"Ummm, hello? I'm right here!"  
  
Vegeta's voice came from the back. They all whirled around.  
  
"But, but..if that's my husband there, then who are you?"  
  
The stranger smiled. (Proving he really isn't the prince.)  
  
"He's Vegeta, who else?"  
  
Another woman on the side, who has saved Chi-Chi, said snob fully.  
  
The other Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
  
"Mira, be nice."  
  
" *Snort* "  
  
"Please excuse my sister's behavior. Here."  
  
He took out a blue bracelet from his shoulder bag and gave it to the confused genius.  
  
Bulma cautiously took it.  
  
He took out another one and threw it to Chi-Chi.  
  
"Put it on. Normally, you two would be crushed by the gravity of our planet if my sisters or I weren't holding you. But these wristlets will protect you."  
  
The two earthling women slipped them on and the two strangers carefully put them down as if they were made out of glass.  
  
They stepped back to their friends.  
  
"That's very kind of you. But who are you?"  
  
"I am Vegeta Rexon, disciple of-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah we all know." The girl with black hair down to her waist waved. "Yadi yadi yadda."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
A humongous scream came from the back. They all turned around, only to find Vegeta (ours) gaping at R. Vegeta.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Di-did he say he-he was Ve-Vegeta Re-Rexon?"  
  
"Umm, yeah. Why?"  
  
"Ve-Vegeta Re-Rexon lived a mi-million years ago."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Thank you for reading up to here, even if you don't leave a review. (Though it would be nice, and it would encourage me. ^.~)  
  
Note for all those wondering: Marron is currently being baby-sitted by Master Roshi and Oolong. 


	4. Chapter 4

"WHAT?" 

Rexon raised an eyebrow. "Come again?"

"Yeah, what do you mean he lived a million years ago?"

Our prince gulped as he walked up to the (much) older saiyan. Fear clearly shone in his eyes.

"Te tenyleg Vegeta Rexon vagy? Most, u-ugy er-ertem igazan?"

His voice, though higher in this alien language, was shaking like a leaf in the rough fall wind. Moments passed after the question, silent, and uncomfortable, until the other man answered slowly, as though he was afraid of what was to come...

"Igen, en vagyok az."

Our prince stepped back, now his body trembling as well.

Then, something that would have made even the Grand Kais gape in amazement, something so utterly impossible, something that would have been equal to the end happened.

Vegeta bowed to Rexon.

"Somebody pinch me…"

Rexon seemed to have had all his fears come to life, for in an instant his face had changed from peaceful to paniced.

"Oh no please don't, you really don't need to, I…"

He pulled the other up and actually looked scared of being bowed to. He searched the skies franticly for a minute or two as if expecting something. Then finally he looked back at the smaller saiyan.

"I'm really aren't expecting anyone to do so, I feel that I rather owe it to my people. My blessings serve them, not them me."

Sudden laughter came from the back, making both man in the front, and all of the Z senshi jump with them.

"Oh Rexon.You always were quite weak at heart. Pathetic really."

A cat like thing spoke from above the rock. Rexon rolled his eyes.

The feline jumped in front them and morphed into a female saiyan. She had short orange hair that reached down to her ears, but it stood backwards.

She turned to Z gang and bowed.

"Princess Limana at your service. The idiot named Rexon is my bro."

"Hey! I'm-"

"I hope he didn't cause much trouble."

Rexon crossed his arms and pouted. "Nobody listens to me, rusum-fusum-musum….."

The new-comer looked at Vegeta, who was gaping in amazment.

"What are YOU looking at?"

"Huh? Oh. It's just that…..ummm……nevermind." He turned away. 

It was quite an odd sensation really, having Vegeta bullied around for once, without him smirking and making smart comebacks. (Piccolo couldn't help but smile... :) )

"She looks exactly like one of your sisters, doesn't she?" Mira called from the side, smiling gently.

"Yeah…..but how-"

"I brought you all here, that's how."

"WHAT!" 

"Mira! You did what! Why? What need is there to pull these innocents into...And how did you even manage such a thing?"

"Farama gave me a tipp, I skipped a few million years, got the future Yksesh to help out a little, and voila, there you have it! Our saviors!"

"Saviors? snort These? I bet you they don't even know what a simple chant is composed of! How could these save us?"

"Do not underestimate them, Limana, they maybe more than they look."

"You and your wisdoms, Rexon. So far you yourself have not managed to win the war, you, the so-called great god. How could these? It's unlogical. Not the way of the universe."

"Do not forget Limana, that you do not know everything...!"

"And neither do you, Rexon, that is why you have not managed to create a saiyan race yet." She spat, and with that, the newcomer woman turned into a bird and left them there.

The god looked rather hurt at this comment, and seeing the Z gang's puzzled looks, decided on not bothering with an explanation, and just getting out of here as quick as possible. He waved to Mira and muttered something, than hurriedly left to the east. Somewhere something blowed up with a huge sound.

Our Vegeta finally understood the witch goddess' plan. And they were in a whole heck of a trouble, oh yes they were... and it wasn't the normal kind of trouble, like Freeza, or Cell, or even Buu... though the case of the pink thing was a bit familiar to this... it had magic too... but this... this will have a whole lot of magic... and if he didn't play the cards right, with a bit of luck of course, they might not live to tell of it.

Why did he put a curse on Kakarott now, out of all times?

* * *


End file.
